User talk:Gilderien
Admin rights Hi Gilderien. Congratulations on becoming an admin at Inheriwiki! You probably know how to use the admin tools. If you're not sure about something, see or just ask one of us other admins. --Weas-El ✉ 10:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Category I just removed your user page from category "Ugdgdgdser". If this was a test of some kind and you still need it, just undo my edit. --Weas-El ✉ 07:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks, it was a test (some custom CSS to re-render nonexistent categories as red) but it didn't work, so thanks for removing it.:-)--Gilderien Talk| 19:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Changes on my user page Hi Gilderien. Thanks for your correction on my user page. The word "Nick" seems to be a German creation, we use it as a short form of "Nickname". I didn't know that it was a "germanized" word. :-) Feel free to make other changes in spelling, grammar, or wording on my user pages. The box at the head is included from the Community Central Wiki, I use it in lots of wikis... please let me know if there are mistakes in it. --Weas-El ✉ 15:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rex Libris It's the price of security. Remember, I'm the sort of person who does this: #Takes out speculative fiction novel. #Reads. #Re-reads, pointing out inconsistencies to all in earshot. #Proclaims that it was rather good, all things considered. You just know that Larry Niven's Ringworld would have fallen into its sun and that Brian Aldiss once talked about a geostationary space station which, mathematically, would have had to orbit below a planetary crust for his maths to work out. Likewise, it was hardly likely that you would have bought the same Jules Verne novel twice. I personally prefer H. G. Wells but are you thinking of reading "From the Earth to the Moon?"--Wyvern Rex. 11:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I do read some H.G.Wells, but my book list is far from complete. I am thinking of reading "From the Earth to the Moon?", but I have (finally) obtained a copy of "Wizard of Earthsea", so will be reading that first.--Gilderien Talk| 20:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, Le Guin. I bought the four-book omnibus containing The Wizard of Earthsea, The Tombs of Atuan, The Farthest Shore and Tehanu from a branch of Waterstones.--Wyvern Rex. 14:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, I got my copies of ASOIAF from there. You may be interested to know that they are actually currently doing a half price pre-order of Inheritance - it may seem odd, but I would quite like to get my copy of Inheritance as soon as possible! --Gilderien Talk| 20:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, you've got round to reading "A Wizard of Earthsea," arguably among the most epic of epic fantasies. Brandon Sanderson could learn a lot about pacing and writing style from this...--Wyvern Rex. 09:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have indeed. An interesting read, quite different from other books in the genre, but an excellent series so far (from the first book). Thanks for your recommendations, they are so far excellent and include books I would never have read otherwise :-)--Gilderien Talk| 15:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, you'll be following Ged's story through this book, The Tombs of Atuan and The Farthest Shore. That's the first trilogy. The second trilogy, Tehanu, Tales from Earthsea and The Other Wind, features Ged in a minor role and concentrates on the next generation. Two Earthsea tales from early on in the chronology are found in The Wind's Twelve Quarters, which also includes some of her best science-fiction, particularly The Day Before the Revolution, a striking tale about utopias that rely on slavery and injustice. It forms the prologue to The Dispossessed, one of several books set in her Hainish Cycle universe. Why not try Tales from the Dying Earth when you've finished Earthsea? It is written by Jack Vance, featuring wizards and heroes at the end of time, though they're not the typical wizards (as soon as they speak a spell, they forget it), not the typical heroes (Cugel the Clever isn't particularly valiant, or for that matter clever, but he's witty enough to make you come out on his side). All of this is served with the typical dark comedy refined by Vance to a fine art.--Wyvern Rex. 16:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've updated the booklist. So, you've read the second book of Earthsea. On to The Farthest Shore?--Wyvern Rex. 09:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, thank you. I've actually bought some more "high-fantasy", and received a letter from my local library telling more I have 35 books waiting to be collected in the next ten days. :-) The books you recommended have so far been very good, thank you.--Gilderien Talk| 20:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I've read a Riftwar novel (though since I've been reading this series in no particular order, I can't say much about it) and Warbreaker by Brandon Sanderson. Right now, I'm enjoying The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss. What would it be like if we looked back on the hero's journey, from when it was almost over? Kvothe, our protagonist, indeed seems to have had an interesting life. I'm less than halfway through the first hefty volume of the trilogy and there's already been a meeting with an undead lord, a struggle to survive on mean city streets and a journey to the college of magic. It's joyous when he triumphs, but you know that whatever he did in the past, he still ends up in a downmarket tavern, trying to put his life together in under three nights for the benefit of the Chronicler, while outside the world of the Fae Folk is starting to bleed over into ours. It reminds me of Mike Moorcock's fantasies, but less dependent on plot devices. Also, I detect a hint of Pavane. I will likely applaud when I have finished this volume, but I'm glad to have lighter fare to move onto, in the form of a Moorcock comedy novel. I might also pick up the first Mistborn novel, if at least to benefit from a local promotion which would enable me to get Sanderson's new standalone at half price. I may consider Greg Bear's Halo: Cryptum (I have Blood Music under my desk, waiting to be read, alongside a couple of others.). I'm going to be getting into Justina Robson's sci-fantasy Quantum Gravity series, a bizarre but entertaining mix of elves, demons, spacecraft, magic and theoretical physics which, charateristically, is so far the second series eligible for both of my lists. I hope you enjoy The Farthest Shore. Le Guin's afterlife is notably terrifying.--Wyvern Rex. 10:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) UK Residents! Win Signed Inheritance! There. There's also a link to a nice, intelligent review of Eragon by the much-missed Diana Wynne Jones, who edited the first short story collection I owned.--Wyvern Rex. 13:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) World map Hi Gilderien, see my answer on User talk:Master_of_Alagaesia#World_map --Weas-El ✉ 22:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I think it was here.--Gilderien Talk| 22:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Deutschkenntnisse Hallo Gilderien. Ich habe gerade zufällig auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du deutsch sprichst. :D Wie kommt das? Hast du es in der Schule gelernt? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe in der Schule Deutsch und Latein gelernt, und ich habe ein GCSE in Latein (A Stern), und ich werde dieses Jahr ein GCSE in Deutsch (vorhergesagt A Stern) haben, obwohl es mir ein lange Zeit in Deutsch oder Latein schreiben dauert. :-( --Gilderien Talk| 21:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Nicht schlecht, Respekt. Ich habe in der Schule Englisch und Französisch gelernt, aber ich war nie sehr gut. Meine Noten in Englisch lagen immer zwischen 2 und 3 (B oder C) Ich hatte nie Lust dafür zu lernen. :-/ Ich habe später dann manchmal Bücher auf Englisch gelesen und viele Fernsehserien auf Englisch gesehen, das hat ein bisschen Übung gebracht. Hoffentlich bin ich dadurch ein bisschen besser geworden. Ich brauche auch immer viel Zeit zum Schreiben von Kommentaren. Also keine Sorge, du bist nicht der einzige. --Weas-El ✉ 22:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) User rights To all administrators, for your information: With the help of Wikia staff I revoked the admin and/or bureaucrat rights of User:Kumarhk, User:GHe, User:Iner22, User:General5 7, User:Amina skywalker, and User:Erbschaft Leser today, since they have not been active since years and none of them answered to my message nearly two months ago. Please point to me if there should be any complaints. --Weas-El ✉ 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Book 5 I've added more information on a similar theme to our Book 5 page, which is worth a visit. He also plans to write fantasy "in a more modern setting". Urban fantasy? Steampunk? Start speculating!--Wyvern Rex. 21:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ice and FIre Just letting you know that I have updated the Ex Libris listing. This note was brought to you by The Wyvern Rex. Review of Fantasy Novel Series.--Wyvern Rex. 09:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I see you are part os that alliance thing. I am too. Go to that Dragon Handbook Wiki, find mine, and look at it. You might like it! It is about the dragon riders being trained by Eragon after Inheritance.DDfan80 21:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Edit Awards/Boxes Hi Gilderien, I noticed on your profile page that you have numerous edit awards/boxes for completing a certain amount of edits. I am wondering if it is still possible for me to put the same on my profile page or not. Thanks, Specialk16 05:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) THE 5 BOOK TO THE INHERINTANCE CYCLE a never before seen extended paragraph after the Inherintance if you want :Eragon saw Roran's shadow and the fingers of Arya lifting away from his lips as Firnen withdrew her from his presence on boat ; sad as he was for the life that was, he knew was at a end, for never was he to return.Eragon's strength was depleted as he saw his only love escape the sight of his eyes. his knees went limp as he fell to the hardened , warped wood floor of the boat. He felt the cold sting of tears on his cheeks. And as desperate as he was to shout out or find some way tell tell them, he just could not . finding Saphira for comfort he said ( to be continued) writer, charles stair, email :charlesobama97@yahoo.com if you want to know what happens to them in the unknown adventure ahead of them and what Eragon says to brightscales then please get word out.19:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, you should put this on Inherifanon if you would like to get the word out. Its here. :-) --Gilderien Talk| 21:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Birgit Hi Gilderien, I have a question about the name of Birgit's mother. In the chapter, "Man and Wife" of Brisingr, it states Birgit's name twice as Birgit Mardrasdaughter, however in the article about Birgit, her name is spelled Birgit Mardasdaughter. Can you please tell me if it is the same in your copy of the book? If it is indeed Mardrasdaughter, we can change all articles that apply to make them correct. Thanks! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :In my original hardcover copy of Brisingr, it is indeed spelled "Mardrasdaughter".--Gilderien Talk| 18:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome! That's good to hear. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yo! Thankyou for changing the templates on my profile! I was going to try and work it out but i guess i forgot! Cheers mate! Lee xx PurpleTwilightStar 22:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Barnstar Thankyou for the barnstar. I just try to find the best speculative literature there is, driven by a belief that it is in no way inferior to more established forms of fiction. Then again, as I've usually read ten short stories, a year's worth of blog posts and half of a novel by any given "new" author, I seldom find one I dislike. I collect the SF Masterworks series and I generally recommend looking through that list. I haven't yet read one I disliked. There's also Fantasy Masterworks, which I intend to move onto afterwards, though the line-up is a little patchy compared to the SF series. Another patchy-but-sometimes-brilliant series is the Planet Stories Library, of which I have a few lying around, though since it took me a couple of months to get round to The Centauri Device, I doubt they will be appearing on the list any time soon. Some good authors (Brackett, Moore, Kuttner, Silverberg and Moorcock), some people whose enthusiasm makes up for a lack of style (Howard, Anthony, Gygax, Kline, Merrit and Wellman), a couple of anthologies of varying quality and couple of people whose works I can't stand (Cook and Lansdale). I've never heard of Hughes, but if he's anything like Vance I'll be happy. If I find someone I like in any of these lists, I'll let you know.--Wyvern Rex. 09:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm ThunderShadow, and I just made a blog about the spoilers template that I made. Nice to meet you! I'm living for my 19:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I saw it, it looks pretty neat. And you added it to what, 300 pages? Thats what we call "caffeinated"! Nice to meet you too!--Gilderien Talk| 19:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hey! Can you put on instead of that tiny S on pages? Thanks! It shows up as . ~~~~ Ah. I was under the impression that those were going to be used on chapter summary pages, where it clearly spoils the minutiae of the plot, and the S was to be retained in articles, to be unobtrusive and to fit with the appearance icons (they are different parameters of the Icons template, and to split and change the templates on every article on Inheriwiki seems a bit O.T.T when it doesn't provide that much of a benefit, needless to say the difficulties and risks of replacing such a widely-used template.--Gilderien Talk| 17:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is also a small problem of the effect the template causes on formatting, it indents the top line, see Zar'roc. I'm not saying this couldn't be fixed, I'm just saying it should be before undertaking such a large switchover.--Gilderien Talk| 18:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) {C}Ok, I have got no idea. :/ I just add an extra space between the last template and the beginning of an article. I just started adding them to everything, but if that is wrong then I will stop at once. I really hope you don't like block me or something. One wiki I was on, I added a LINK that was already there, blocked for a week. I'm living for my 19:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : What wiki was that? Thats a ridiculous block. No, of course I'm not going to block you! You've been our most active contributor over the last week or so and your contributions have been invaluable - the spoiler templates look pretty awesome... :-) No, I think they fit really well with the chapter summary pages, but maybe not so much on an article page. I will start a discussion on the template page.--Gilderien Talk| 20:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) {C}Sure thing. And the wiki was the World of Warcraft wiki, but that was on my brother's account. He wasn't so happy about that. :/ Also, I am re-reading Eragon, so I am going to be adding to the chapter summaries. I can't find Eldest though... I'm living for my 01:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I say that the spoiler template for articles needs to be more obvious. Quite a few people had the ending of Inheritance spoiled back in November.--Wyvern Rex. 12:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That's what I said! I'm living for my 16:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Like a Good Neighbor. Howdy, I'm Fedora. I'm kinda new in these parts, and I was hoping you might be able to help a soul out. I've been to various wikis in my time, but this one is a wee bit different than some of the others. Is this a "close" wiki community, or do the users mostly keep to themselves? Also, how do you do the info box and other templates on here? If you could provide me with some answers, I'd appreciate it. Cheers! Guywithafedora, The Voice of Reason in Any Argument 21:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. No, its a really friendly community here, and we have actually had quite a few new users join recently, and they seem to have got along with everyone really well. However, it is quite a small community; the active users are me, Wyvern Rex, Weas-El, SpecialK16, and ThunderShadow. The templates? To be honest, I'm not quite sure how to use the infobox template, but here are the others I know. gives you the icons at the top of articles, and you can just leave out the terms that don't apply. Other template include , which gives you the big green spoiler warning, and the userboxes, which are in Category:Userboxes. Nice to meet you!--Gilderien Talk| 21:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lord Rashnar i am Lord Rashnar you may have seen my edits and i desagre about you puting everything in past tense. please leave a mesage for me to see ya Block Can you block this guy? http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:173.51.81.191 He deleted everything on the Eragon page. I'm living for my 02:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've warned him. If he does it again, I or another admin will block him.--Gilderien Talk| 07:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok! :D Also, if you remember the Inheriwiki:The Drive to 1,000, should we make a drive to 2,000? I'm living for my 17:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you warn or block this guy? He made a totally random spam page. http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/120.61.131.111 This time you won't 20:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! I see you have now joined the rest of the world in posting on other people's talk page! :P (That was meant to be lighthearted) This time you won't 23:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Merge Hi Gilderien. Is there a way to complete a merge without having to merge the page histories separately? Was the cut-and-paste method not the correct way? From the articles you linked in the comment, it looks like users have to request admins to merge page histories. Could you provide some clarification please? Thanks, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, see the talk page.--Gilderien Talk| 15:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi! There's no problem! :-) Thank you for the help and also for the heads-up message about the edit! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 00:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dirk Gently and upcoming attractions Have you ever read Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency? I personally preferred the first one to Hitchhiker's, with its hopeless private detective, obsessed with the "fundamental interconnectedness of all things" but trying to save all life on Earth from an alien menace. I am reminded because the superlative television adaptation was on last night. There is also a new Dark Tower book coming out in April (namely The Wind Through the Keyhole, volume 4.5, an extract of which may be read here.) and a new Pratchett collaboration in May, The Long Earth with Stephen Baxter. (Also coming up for me are a complete collection of Eric Brown's Enginemen stories, Harlan Ellison's famous genre-changing anthology Dangerous Visions, an "anti-dystopia" anthology named Shine from Solaris (to which I say: if only) and Ward Moore's steampunk-founding alternate history Bring the Jubilee. I also hope to get round to some more Terry Brooks, Poul Anderson and maybe even Lovecraft, if I can entice myself to read Weird Fiction that isn't New Weird. I've been re-reading anthologies for my new review.)--Wyvern Rex. 13:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, yes, I had been meaning to read it for a while, but sort of got distracted reading the entire discworld saga, some Raymond E. Feist, and the Dune saga (not as good as the original, but still worth reading). I hope to watch to watch it on iPlayer tomorrow evening, as I saw it in the paper but unavoidably missed it due to exam revision, but should be able to catch the rest of the series. Oh, and the King? Thanks for informing me about that, I guess I better finish reading the rest of the Dark Tower saga (I'm up to Wolves of the Calla) :-) --Gilderien Talk| 18:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, it's an interesting point. I think that since a check user could see those edits, you are under the license, since you haven't specified how you would like to be attributed. Which Feist have you been reading? By local bookshop is quite reliable for Feist if you don't mind reading them in the wrong order, though I haven't yet found a bookshop without a copy of Magician. (Except for bookshops without SF and Fantasy sections, which has resulted in arguments with the manager on more than one occasion. "Excuse me? How is Cloud Atlas not SF! It says it is on the back! And another thing, Stephen R. Donaldson! Really!")--Wyvern Rex. 12:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Coincedentally, I have been reading the Riftwar saga, Darkness, of the Empire, etc. in partly the wrong order (I haven't been able to get a copy of Magician) at the moment, but I'm not particularly far through my rather large pile of library/borrowed/second-hand/stolen books.--Gilderien Talk| 20:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::No objections.--Wyvern Rex. 09:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::It seems that our Riftwar read-through has synchronised somewhat. Have you been able to find a copy of Servant of the Empire? Pug gets a couple of cameos in that one.--Wyvern Rex. 08:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes I noticed that. No, I haven't been able to find a copy. I think I've reserved one in the county library system, but there's no guarantee that it will ever arrive. I got books 1 & 3 of the trilogy that way, but not 2.--Gilderien Talk| 10:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I never put a lot of faith in the library system. At my local library, you had to wait a week for a mangled wreck of a paperback held together by a plastic cover and willpower. It eventually proved cheaper just to buy the books second-hand. Anyway, the only fantasy it stocked on a regular basis was by Stephen R. Donaldson, making it quite clear that this isn't an institution worth saving. Anyway, how do you think Empire compares to Riftwar?--Wyvern Rex. 11:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Really? I guess I live in quite a large county, so there is quite a good selection of fantasy/sci-fi books; as a matter of fact, I just picked up my reserved copies of "Rage of a Demon King", "Shards of a Broken Crown", "Shadow of a Dark Queen", and "Rise of a Merchant Prince", as well as "Surface Detail" by Iain M. Banks - I've never read anything of his, but it looked interesting. Empire? It wasn't as interesting in of itself, in the action etc. but it more than made up with itself account of the politic struggle or "Game of the council" (reminded me of ASOIAF). Will get back to you on the Krondor trilogy.--Gilderien Talk| 20:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, your problem with Surface Detail is that to get half of what's going on, you have to have read Use of Weapons. It's very good indeed without that but with that extra knowledge, the previously sedate ending will take on new dimensions of menace, as you see quite how much the Culture are prepared to manipulate their own citizens.--Wyvern Rex. 07:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Please note: There are two kinds of Krondor: a trilogy, also known as the Riftwar Legacy (based on the Krondor video games) and the Krondor's Sons duology set between the Riftwar and Serpentwar series in Midkemian history but was written concurrently with the Empire trilogy (the last book of this series, originally a trilogy, was reworked to become the first part of the Serpentwar). To which of these were you referring? I will agree that the politics were very well done and I regard this level of political analysis as one of the high points of modern fantasy. I think that in no small part we have Poul Anderson's brilliant "Tales of Thud and Blunder" to thank for some of the modern fantasy outlook. I'm currently on Tad Williams' masterful Memory, Sorrow and Thorn, which inspired much of the modern fantasy landscape, with ASOIAF and Inheritance being the most strongly influenced. A review will follow when I've read To Green Angel Tower.--Wyvern Rex. 10:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 95.156.238.52 Hi Gilderien, this user has been creating pages that are irrelevant to this wiki. I see that you have already warned him, however he/she has still continued. I suggest that we block this user. I cannot delete the most recent page he/she created so can you please delete that also? The page is NowakQuimby808. Thanks, --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) --Gilderien Talk| 08:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : Many thanks! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Grades No problem, 1st-5th grade is elementary school, next comes 6th-8th grade, or middle or intermediate school. Highschool is 9th grade through 12th. 9th graders are called freshman, 10th graders are called sophemores, 11th graders are called juniors (me), and 12th graders are seniors. So you have "years"? So like first years, and second years and so on? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) That's interesting. Where are you thinking about going for uni? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice, math and theoretical physics! I've never thought about studying abroad before. I'm thinking about Stanford, UCLA, or UCSD for biochem. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I have no clue what my grandfather was. But on a different note, tuition and fees are rising in California too, and with budget cuts, its becoming harder and harder to get into the class you sign up for. Schools are becoming impacted, but that only applies to public CSUs and UCs.Private colleges and universities are fine :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) True, true. There are plenty of private colleges and universities in the United States, but like you said you have plenty of time to decide. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Seven to eight hours, idk. Ooo, Steinbeck, good luck! I have an author research paper on Nathaniel Hawthorne I should get started on too. Good luck. Definitely tomorrow. I don't have school tomorrow either, just track practice. C ya!! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am a junior. You'll have to clarify what "A-level" is, and I may not be on until 5:00 Pacific time due to track practice. -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Totally lost you after UK, but no matter, lol. I can look it up on google. Sounds fun, not :P Do you have the SAT or ACT in the UK, and is there an equivalent of Advance Placement (AP) classes in UK? I have to go to track practice now. Until then, -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) AP classes are based on college level courses, and in may, you take what is called an AP test. The scores on the AP test range from 1-5 (idk if there is a zero), 1 being the worst and 5 being the best. Passing scores are from 3-5 and when presented to a college or university, can earn you college credits. This makes it so you don't have to take that class in college and in the long run, save major dollars. On another note, the GCSE classes/exams you are talking about; I would say that those and the AP classes/tests are pretty similar. -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) O ok, good to know. They're completely FREE?!? Aw shucks, we have to pay for all our tests and examinations :( Maybe I'll relocate to the UK :) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That is unheard of! I had to pay $174 for two AP exams, $50 for the SAT, $50 for an ACT, and more to come later! Boy, what a joy school is :) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm getting up there, almost the big 1000 :) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Nvm I just got to 1000 with my first post :P and this one is 1001 :) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat I was wondering how I could become a Moderator for Chat. Anthony Ellis 18:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well first you have to be on chat at the same time as me...--Gilderien Talk| 18:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Just a Random thought when you get a chance to respond, what if we did something similar to the drive to 1000. Only make it the drive to 2000? Im pretty sure theres enough ides in the newly released Inheiritance.When you get a chance just write it on my talk page. Which can be found here. ::Anthony Ellis 18:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : User:Starhats (Block?) Hey, I just rolled back an edit from Starhat made to the Brom article. He/she deleted all the content on the page and replaced it with a message of his/her own. I have restored the content and am now asking if you would like to block him/her. Thanks -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) --Gilderien Talk| 19:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe 1500 is better. You bring up a good point about the "drive to 2000", so mabey a new purposal. perhaps a drive to 1500 would be better but like you said we would need about 200 articles to start with, but if you can get articles about the different foods then we might be ablee to reach 1500 in no time. Then we can worry about 2000 later, although it doen't matter how many articles a wiki has it how much information they have and making it easy to find. Anthony Ellis 18:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Phantom of the Opera?Really? I just found some really old images that do not pertain to the inheritance cycle, and I was wondering if we really needed them, or if they could be removed. Below are the links to the images in question Write me on my talk page (here) when you get a chance. Image 1-http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070704160159/inheritance/images/f/fb/Smile.gif image 2-http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070704154756/inheritance/images/8/80/Ialwayslove.gif image 3-http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070704154312/inheritance/images/c/ca/Glimps.gif {C}image 4-http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070704150603/inheritance/images/1/11/POTOfan.gif image 5-http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070704150031/inheritance/images/6/6c/POTO.jpg Anthony Ellis 19:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) {C}Woah. Seriously? I thought that was there just so that they wouldn't be taken down... :/ This time you won't 21:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) {C}Also, since you seem interested in school systems, in Canada we have preschool-3-4, Kindergarten which you go to when you are 5, Grade 1-6=elementary, (when you are 6-11) Junior high, Grade 7-9 (12 to 14) High school, Grade 10-12 (15-17/18). This time you won't 22:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Block Just checked the log, you haven't blocked yourself. Other notes: #''Dirk Gently'' is on tommorow. #The new books are being currently read, ready for reviews. #I'm planning on reviewing Dozois and Strahan's New Space Opera anthologies (two of only three good pure space opera anthologies ever to have been compiled), so if you are interested, keep watching. I also finally get to say quite how much I disliked John C. Wright's story from the second one. Keeping that in has been a cause of minor emotional strain. #For a teaser of the next fantasy series in the Wyvern Review, click this handy link. (Warning, clicking link may induce eldritch insanity.) Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. --Wyvern Rex. 16:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I accidentally logged out and then made an edit to the selena article, then logged in to make a null edit saying it was me, which failed >five times, and I thought some script I had added to my global.js might have made me block myself. Anyway #Excellent. As you know, I have already watched the first two (though I unfortunately missed the pilot) and found them excellent and highly amusing. #Speaking of new books, I was in Waterstones yesterday, and found a copy of "Magician" that I bought, so begins the riftwar cycle, but before I found it, I noticed that they were selling "Song of Susannah" in the horror section. I haven't read it yet, so I don't know, but would you say it particularly fits into the horror genre, rather than, I dont know, "fantasy"? #I have read through your reviews and blogs so far and found them very informative and useful. May I ask, do you write as part of your job? Your prose, especially in the CP/space opera blog post, seems unusually good. :) --Gilderien Talk| 19:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You would be in Grade 9-10. Grade 9 is junior high, grade 10 is high school. May the stars watch 22:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::#The Dirk Gently pilot episode and the complete first series are soon to be released on DVD. ::#Well, Song of Susannah was to me the darkest of the Dark Tower books at the time I read it. The category "Dark Fantasy", originally applied (I think) to the fantastical works of Jack Williamson and also to some works now regarded as literary fiction such as The King in Yellow, is probably the best descriptor. Bookshop staff are usually reasonably foolish and will have automatically listed it under horror without appreciating the many nuances. (If you think Song of Susannah is dark, wait till you read The Dark Tower. It's pitch black, to the extent many were hostile to it on its release.) ::#I do write but in the specific, clipped technical manner I use for partial differential equations. It's a terrible stylistic constraint. I noticed that many of my favorite reviewers, in becoming prominent reviewers, had remained in a somewhat static position. Langford, Clute, Nicholls, Brown and Dozois, my five favorites in reverse order, continued to talk about Brian Stableford, Bob Shaw, Ian Watson, Gregory Benford and David Brin long after those authors had moved away from the forefront of the field, at the expense of newer works such as Revelation Space and (if I'm allowed a personal favorite) Light. More recent reviewers such as Adam Roberts wasted so much time on analysing the postmodern deconstructionism in the latest tour de force that they didn't seem to leave quite enough space to say whether it was any good. I realised that if you wanted to know whether, say, The Recollection or The Wise Man's Fear is worth reading there would be little point in asking them, since Stableford would probably have another collection out, which one only assumes would push the experimental Burroughsian boundary far out into left field. Ultimately, if you want something doing, you have to do it yourself. ::#I do subscribe to two things said by Frederik Pohl. The first is that if you write the same amount everyday, you will eventually produce something that isn't utterly execrable. While I fervently hope that no proper reviewers/critics ("ahem"Pickersgill"ahem") find my demi-coherent ramblings, I just hope that they would be of some use to the fan on the street. The other Pohl statement I subscribe to is based on a psychological survey made of SF authors and fans in the 60's, which shows that they have a confidence in their own opinions above and beyond that of the Literary Folk. It's not a good combination but I'm one of the few people to have passed an English GCSE based on a knowledge of those two facts.--Wyvern Rex. 10:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::As an additional query, I have added a shared-world anthology (Songs of the Dying Earth) to the anthology review. Please let me know if you would be interested in seeing more of this kind of content.--Wyvern Rex. 17:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::#Excellent. Its only when I'm in another country that I realise how much we take the BBC for granted. ::::#Really? The saga so far has been relatively light. I look forward with enthuasiasm (when I get round to reading Wolves of the Calla). ::::#I won't even pretend to understand what partial differential equations are, or how to use them, which is quite worrying really, since I hope to read mathematics at University in the near future (well, near by Sci_Fi standards, anyway). I just looked Revelation Space up on WP, it looks pretty good, I might try and aquire a copy in my local second-hand bookshop. ::::#Well, I seem to be writing an enormous amount of coursework at the moment, and quite a lot of it would fall into the first category, but I guess you've got to care about it for it to get any better. And no, I'm sure they would be quite impressed, and they certainly have been of use to myself and several others I know offwiki. English GCSE? Don't remind me. The current one seems more focussed on whether you can answer precisely the question asked in an oddly formulaic manner, rather than actually showing any, I don't know, literary appreciation. And yes, although I have not actually read any of the works therin, it looks very interesting, indeed I would.(apologies for the delay, the aforementioned coursework is getting slightly unbearable) --Gilderien Talk| 21:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Believe me, it gets dark. This isn't the sort of fantasy where everyone makes it out alive. :::::*They aren't that bad when you get into them. (Near as in all wearing mirrorshades and hacking computers or near as in living in Oceania and contributing to the Eurasian Eastasian war effort? I forget which.) I still favour Zima Blue as the official Reynolds entry point but here's the official "Grand Tour" of Inhibitor space: ::::::Revelation Space -> Chasm City -> Redemption Ark -> Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days -> Absolution Gap -> Galactic North -> "Monkey Suit" (story in Death Ray #20 and Deep Navigation, not essential) -> The Prefect -> Upcoming Prefect sequel. :::::*Mine was quite freestyle. I had to write about a factual topic (the history of the discovery of chemical elements was my choice), a short story (a planetary romance designed as a revisionist version of The War of the Worlds), an analysis of Macbeth (in which I argued that it was actually a fantasy) and an analysis of 1984. The exam was a demi-coherent mess full of poetry and sport, something I blustered through with high amounts of actual wrath, somehow coming out of the other side with an A* grade, which astonishes me to this day given that I really had no idea about any question in the exam. Give me partial differentials any day. :::::*Just out of interest, has anyone really taken me up on my ramblings? If so, what did they read and did they enjoy it? (I'm hoping to get back into Riftwar soon with the Empire trilogy, just have to finish the Shannara first.) :::::*Good luck with the coursework and the exams.--Wyvern Rex. 10:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hello, how are things going? Here's a quick run-down of what's new on Rex Libris in April: ::::::*After miraculously keeping my promise to read Brooks, Anderson and Lovecraft, you can expect a bit more of the same, with Necronomicon: The Best Weird Fiction of H. P. Lovecraft, To Outlive Eternity and Other Stories, the Genesis of Shannara trilogy and the Legends of Shannara duology on the way. ::::::*There's going to be a return for H. G. Wells, with The Invisible Man and The Shape of Things to Come. Other classic SF novels will include Sherri S. Tepper's Grass, Cecelia Holland's Floating Worlds and Greg Bear's Eon with new space opera in the form of The Noise Within duology by Ian Whates. ::::::*In terms of fantasy, I'm going to finish the first Mistborn trilogy, following it with The Dragonbone Chair by Tad Williams and Daughter of the Empire by Ray Feist and Janny Wurts. There's also some classic swords and sorcery from C. L. Moore, in the form of Black God's Kiss, the collected Jirel of Joiry stories. ::::::*Finally, the Twerms have come, in the form of The View from Serendip. Good luck with the coursework.--Wyvern Rex. 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Inventation I am inviting you to my new wiki http://dragonwisdom.wikia.com/wiki/Home and also asking for help on making it, I saw you made Shanwiki and thought mabey you could help me develope mine a little better. (p.s. I am ranked # 2 on Shan wiki) so when you get the chance could you message me on dragon wisdom and help me out? (also I have another account called link1995) Anthony Ellis 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Official Rex Libris update OK, I kept my promise to read everything on my list. (I'm still on Tepper's novel) Here's what you can look out for on Rex Libris: *''Mistress of the Empire'' will finish off the political fantasy trilogy, with more classic fantasy, this time set on Mars, from Leigh Brackett, as The Secret of Sinharat and People of the Talisman introduce the famous anti-hero Stark of Mars. Also, a return to Mid-World (Say thankya, may it do ya fine) in the form of The Wind Through the Keyhole *There's more from Arthur C. Clarke, including his highly regarded first novel Against the Fall of Night and the remainder of of his later collaborations. As well as that, there's more Hard SF from the genre-defining John Varley and the brief, elegaic Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang. *In the genre of military SF, we have the dark, nightmarish and surreal future conflicts of Life During Wartime and the satirical adventures of Miles Vorkosigan, one of space opera's most unlikely heroes. *Staying with space opera, I take a look at one of its Zen masters, the enigmatic Cordwainer Smith and one of its smartest and fastest authors, Charles L. Harness. *Finally, a shared-world anthology, in the form of Larry Niven's Man-Kzin Wars I.--Wyvern Rex. 10:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (also replying to above) Excellent. I thought the ending to Mistress was surprising but well worth the wait. Earlier, I mentioned the Krondor trilogy, but I actually meant the Serpentwar saga, which, as of tonight, I am 1/5 of the way through book 4, as a result of being ill for a few days and having nothing else to do but sleep and read. Have you read this yet? If not, I thoroughly recommend it; there is a new continent, a saloon in the hall of worlds, Macros returns from the dead (more than once) and several new species of alien invader. Also, my librarian gave me a copy of Iain M. Banks' novel, The Player of Games, which although I am barely 25 pages in, is also proving to be an excellent read, if you have not encountered it before.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I have just realised that I could have checked whether you have read these by checking your user page, but I have written this now, so if nothing else I have enjoyed your author recommendations :-) ::I'm going through in a different order: after Empire, it's Legends of the Riftwar, Return to Krondor, Krondor's Sons and then Serpentwar. I'll get there eventualy. Also, a public service announcement: do not buy the hardcover edition of Feist's newest novel, A Crown Imperilled. It contains a major error in that one chapter was replaced by an earlier draft, something that the paperback will correct. That was the public service announcement. Anyway, I have read all of Banks's SF novels and The Player of Games was the first really twisty one I read, with one of the most complex and dangerous games in all SF. Still, its got nothing on the sublimely nasty Use of Weapons. I got through The Pillars of Eternity unscathed, I survived The Centauri Device and quite enjoyed Blindsight but the shock ending of Use of Weapons made me feel slightly sick for about a week. To this day, it remains in my list of favorite SF novels. Get well soon.--Wyvern Rex. 08:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm recovering quite well, thanks; at least I can fully open my eyes now. I've finished the serpentwar saga, but I won't spoil the ending, save that Feist shares Pratchetts opinion on gods, at least up to a point (i.e. Small Gods).--Gilderien Talk| 20:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've added the Serpentwar Saga to your list. Pug's adventures resume in Conclave of Shadows, beginning with Talon of the Silver Hawk.--Wyvern Rex. 08:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks. Conclave of Shadows? Sounds like another secret magic organization to me. On a completely unrelated note, is is just me, or has the Wiki Activity etc. tab disappeared from the top navigation?--Gilderien Talk| 19:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::And the random page link as well... I tried logging out, it's definitely gone. Will enquire over at community central.--Gilderien Talk| 19:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't know about RandomPage but WikiActivity is on the bottom toolbar in the "Wikia" skin.--Wyvern Rex. 19:52, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's not. I just checked, and its on the list of tools you can enable, you might have got it that way... I'm on chat over at CC, theres a guy who thinks he knows how to fix it, I'll get back to you about that.--Gilderien Talk| 20:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Nope, not working. Seems like its a bug in a Wikia update.--Gilderien Talk| 20:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You seem to have skipped ahead a little in the Riftwar running order. I hope it wasn't too spoilerific...--Wyvern Rex. 10:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I hadn't realised quite how much I had skipped until I checked after I finished it, but it is quite a lot. Fortunately, it wasn't too spoilerific, as if I didn't completely get something, or it was surprising, I didn't re-read the previous page, so I didn't find out that Pug is possessed by a dread king, who destroyed the world of Kelewan and the hall of worlds, leaving Miranda and King Patrick to a ravening pack of chipmunks... (oops, there's your spoiler for the day)--Gilderien Talk| 19:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Listen, I've read Rides a Dread Legion which conclusively stated they were the five Dread Squirrels of Aal! Don't you try anything with me!--Wyvern Rex. 20:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't read that one, but I know that the is speculation among the Taredhel that there may be such as a Dread King. Controlled by chipminks :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A Cordial Invitation to the Rex Libris Steam Rally... Yes, Rex Libris is finally tackling steampunk! After all, Paolini has hinted that he wanted to write fantasy in a "more modern" world than his current one and what better way to celebrate than by writing reviews for the 15th/20th/30th/35th/40th anniversary of the genre's creation (depending on whether you think it was invented in The Difference Engine, The Anubis Gates, Anno Dracula, The Space Machine, The Diamond Age: Or, A Young Lady's Illustrated Primer or A Nomad of the Time Streams)... *We begin, not unsurprisingly, with Gibson and Sterling's The Difference Engine, set an alternate Victorian era where Charles Babbage and Ada Lovelace not only got to build history's most famous hypothetical machine but upgraded it to the yet more powerful Analytical Engine, causing a computing revolution in the 19th century and some very interesting events in the 20th. *Next it's Jeff and Ann VanderMeer's seminal (if unimaginatively named) Steampunk, which kicked off the modern movement. *More anthologising from the present day with a release from this month, The Mammoth Book of Steampunk, containing thirty steampunk fables, some entirely original to the collection. *There's more from Kim Newman's steampunk alternate history, in the form of The Bloody Red Baron. *''Northwest of Earth'' by C. L. Moore, tales of the good-old fashioned future from the pages of the vintage Weird Tales magazine. *Justina Robson's punk-tinged, genre-defying Quantum Gravity continues with Selling Out. *Three new authors who aren't steampunks also get a look in, with Geoff Ryman's The Child Garden, The Gestalt Entity Known As James S. A. Corey's Leviathan Wakes and Orbital Resonance by John Barnes. *Finally, a couple of finds from the bargain bin: the other two Legends of the Riftwar and a Vorkosigan anthology.--Wyvern Rex. 10:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that the protocol is to leave a message on their talk page informing them of the error, give them a day to respond and then remove the userbox.--Wyvern Rex. 11:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Rex Libris update Coming up this week... *Well, there's more from regulars such as Feist, Robson and Bujold but the first major update is in the form of Michael Moorcock's The Dancers at the End of Time, a steampunk fantasy of amoral posthumans and a very irregular Victorian lady. *It's a good week for hard SF as I read Hull Zero Three, Marrow and Quarantine. *I finally read the last of the three original cyberpunks, Pat Cadigan, in the form of Tea from an Empty Cup. *There will be reviews of The Starry Rift and The Mammoth Book of Alternate Histories. *Finally, fans of the older space operas might enjoy A Confusion of Princes. How is the Iain M. Banks going? You may be interested to know that his next, The Hydrogen Sonata, will be released later this year.--Wyvern Rex. 09:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, between the exams and parties, I have managed to read and re-read the Player of Games, as I'm sure you've seen. I have also started Surface Detail, and reserved some more on the local library service; I'm about 1/3 of the way through. By the way, I am interested to know that; I should have caught up with him by the time it's released. --Gilderien Talk| 18:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Banks is about as high-concept as space opera can ever get while still being readable. (I'm not counting Appleseed) Dangerous games, identity swaps, philosophy and realpolitik? It may be enlightening to read M. John Harrison's The Centauri Device, as this was one of the books that convinced Banks that space opera could be written in a more mature, intelligent way than the traditional hackwork adventure stories. There is the ultimate downer ending though. Perhaps this handy space operatic timeline may be of help? In places, particularly the earlier sections, it is hideously inaccurate, though the commenters helpfully correct many of the most serious errors. Hartwell and Cramer's essay also gives some good background, though I again would like to argue more than a couple of their points. It is ... unfortunate that Banks's and the other practitioners of edgy futurism are no longer regarded as being the cutting edge and that the superficially more acceptable topic of dystopia is currently in vogue but there remains a chance that The Hydrogen Sonata could be the SF book of the year. It apparently concentrates on the business of sublimation, so there are a few more worlds left to explore in the Culture...--Wyvern Rex. 08:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Just noting that The Starry Rift review is going to experience something of a delay until at least Monday. If you like looking at a lists of titles and author names for The Starry Rift, that is up. However, you can now read reviews of Extraordinary Engines, The Mammoth Book of Alternate Histories and The Mammoth Book of SF Wars on the anthology page.--Wyvern Rex. 10:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Double redirect problem http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/User:GHe/Logout The link listed above is for a page which has been redirected to itself, twice, forming a Hofstadterian strange loop (of all things) as the page redirects to itself, which is in turn a redirect, and another redirect after that... I've tried numerous methods for correcting the problem but I am now forced to admit that deletion may be the only answer as GHe hasn't been active in some years. Would you support this?--Wyvern Rex. 17:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :To prevent infinite loop security problems, Mediawiki software automatically disables more than one redirect being followed, in the same way that a template cannot transclude itself, according to Wikipedia. I saw that page a while back, and decided that I couldn't see any problems with just leaving it like it was; presumably, GHe had some reason for leaving it like that. However, it is slightly problematic and in general double redirects should be avoided, since we have no bot to correct them, so in principle, then, yes I would support a deletion, if it causes any problems at all.--Gilderien Talk| 21:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I've only been able to find this.--Wyvern Rex. 14:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. They seem to have changed to white text when I'm logged in, didn't check beforehand, so...--Gilderien Talk| 20:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The Official REX LIBRIS Update New this week are: *Lois Bujold's Memory, where the perenially popular Miles Vorkosigan hits thirty and thirty hits him back. *Ray Feist's Krondor: The Assassins, the second book of a quadrilogy not yet completed, though he is reputedly working on Jimmy and the Crawler, which will be the thirtieth Riftwar novel if completed and, so the malapropism goes, another major millstone in his career. *Some more robots from Dr. Asimov, in The Naked Sun. *A Hugo-winning tale from after the nuclear apocalypse in the form of A Canticle for Leibowitz. *Planetary adventure, including Mike Moorcock's Blades of Mars and James Schmitz's The Witches of Karres. *Finally, the multi-author The Mammoth Book of Extreme Science Fiction and Tiptree's Ten Thousand Light-Years from Home.--Wyvern Rex. 16:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just a quick note to say that the new Pratchett (and Baxter) novel, The Long Earth is out now. Last time I went in Waterstones, they had a sample from his second novel of the year, Dodger, which I rather enjoyed. You might want to look out for it next time you're in there. Terry is also releasing The Compleat Ankh-Morpork this year, followed by the retrospective short story collection A Blink of the Screen, which comes as a relief for those of us who have been trying to track down his previous, convention-exclusive, collection.--Wyvern Rex. 09:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have to admit This wiki is pretty well set up, even making good use of Community Portal, which I had been wondering myself how to make use of. For a wiki regarding a series I have never heard of before, your wiki seems to dazzle. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wikipedia Well, I couldn't wait any longer. The articles on the works of obscure-but-brilliant British Hard SF authors won't write themselves. Anyway, there should be a couple more reviews this week in the anthology section.--Wyvern Rex. 17:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent. They do take things too seriously, don't they. Bureaucracy for it's own sake.--Gilderien Talk| 20:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like my crusade to promote the New British Hard Space Guys has got some recognition...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Book Club I'm thinking of putting us in for this. Your thoughts?--Wyvern Rex. 14:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Sound's good. However, being in the UK, we are somewhat limited by our time zone - the meeting starts at 1 o'clock in the morning (8 hours behind).--Gilderien Talk| 19:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently, Eric Moro is doing the chat sessions. See here.--Wyvern Rex. 08:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Have you seen the HTML 5 update?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 11:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, just, over the horrible clash in site-wide message colours. Is there anything particularly on Inheriwiki that needs changing?--Gilderien Talk| 16:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think we've used align=center, have we?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Don't recall any instances of it. Of course, we'll soon know if anything stops working after the switchover I guess...--Gilderien Talk| 11:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I see you've filled in the Empire trilogy gap. I'm on the Serpentwar at the moment, so I'm catching up. (By the way, I'm trying to collect the Riftwar in matching paperbacks. Please do NOT, for any reason, reveal any spoilers for A Crown Imperilled or Magician's End before the paperback release. Thankyou.)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, I did, and was quite surprised to see the overlap with (I think) Magician. No, of course, and I haven't read either of them yet, so I wouldn't be able to.--Gilderien Talk| 13:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Wyvern_Rex. :::::::::::A Crown Imperilled is out in paperback in September. My latest review, for Federations, is now up and a review of Life on Mars will follow. Scroll to the bottom of the page for a teaser of the review after that...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Excellent. By the way, you have new messages here.--Gilderien Talk| 12:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bureaucracy: If you can't do it yourself, find someone who can and stop them from doing it. The individual in question has received a few messages on this in the past, all from people whose articles didn't quite meet the general notability criteria but were important to a limited (but substantial) subset of people. Anyway, I don't want to get into any extended fights over this.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Poll! Vote Paolini!--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, done that.--Gilderien Talk| 16:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good, I'll try to find out how the cycle did. Anyway, I've got reviews up for Evil Earths, Perilous Planets and Farewell, Fantastic Venus!. I'm probably going to be taking a look at Galactic Empires next but before then, it will be John Joseph Adams' latest, Armored.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Excellent :) Unfortunately, I will not (due to holiday) be on Inheriwiki from the 8th to the 2nd, you may want to grant (for example) SpecialK16 temporary adminship if you feel that will leave the site under-maintained.--Gilderien Talk| 17:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I think we're doing OK but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, just finished Joan D. Vinge's excellent The Outcasts of Heaven Belt and Legacy. Much reccomended. Also, I've got Tom Godwin's Hard SF collection The Cold Equations and Other Stories on the way, the title story being possibly the single most contraversial in SF history.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 19:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Polling result The Inheritance cycle placed at number 48 out of 100. Earthsea was at 47, Discworld 42, the first Dune novel 41, Flowers for Algernon at 23, His Dark Materials at 15, the Hitchhiker's books at 12, Farenheit 451 at 8, Tolkien occupies 7 and 5 (The Hobbit edging out LOTR for a change) and Rowling unsurprisingly in first. That's just the SF and fantasy! I'm also happy to see Treasure Island, The Lord of the Flies (not to my personal taste but you should read it either way), The Catcher in the Rye and Harper Lee's wonderful To Kill a Mockingbird.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent. I have read Lord of the Flies and Treasure Island but not the other two, although you are not the first to recommend them. Also, I got my results, and I'm sure you'd be interested to know that I got an A* in English Literature as well, surely at least in part thanks to speculative fiction reading :) --Gilderien Talk| 20:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Salinger only wrote that one novel. The narrator can get a bit irritating but it is worth it if you put up with him. Harper Lee also only wrote that one novel. It's a bit parochial by literary standards but in a very good way, perhaps an equivalent for race relations of Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness. She also was an uncredited co-author and research assistant to Truman Capote for In Cold Blood, the first "nonfiction novel", an idea which cyberpunk promptly stole and ran with. (Ken MacLeod, The Restoration Game, William Gibson, Pattern Recognition, any of the newer Neal Stephenson, unreadable as it is...) Well done with your result, I got an A* in that one as well. And they say SF is just escapism... Anyway, I've done a couple more reviews. The most recent is Galactic Empires, featuring more Monty Python (though i can't remember which of the Futura series reviews you have read) but the big one is the exhaustive and exhausting review of Hartwell and Cramer's 950-page The Space Opera Renaissance. Another couple of reviews on the horizon are Strahan's Edge of Infinity, a collection of all-new visions of a future solar system and Dozois and Martin's Old Mars, for new takes on vintage, Brackettian settings. (While I think of it, isn't it odd that so many 40's SF authors also wrote hardboiled detective stories? Brackett is highly regarded in both genres, along with Fredric Brown and the editor Howard Browne. All of them have been mentioned in the same breath as Chandler.)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen this? The Wikia Adventure Dream Team! The contest is still open if you want a go, my submission is "The High Paladins".--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 15:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :I might just.....sorry for not being on more at the moment, I don't have internet acces most of the week but that should change in the next few weeks.--Gilderien Talk| 20:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::That's OK, it's a week until voting opens.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Voting has opened and I'm in the first bracket.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Voted...there are some pretty good teams there, and I hadn't thought of Roland Deschain but yes, good choices :-) --Gilderien Talk| 19:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thankyou for voting. May I call on your vote again if I get through?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You did and with a pretty good percentage as well. Of course :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thankyou. Coming soon for me is some Ken MacLeod, Hannu Rajaniemi's latest Hard SF thriller (and follow-up to The Quantum Thief) The Fractal Prince, Iain M. Banks's latest Space Opera The Hydrogen Sonata and Feist's Talon of the Silver Hawk.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Round 5 I'm in fifth round competition voting tomorrow. Can I count on your vote?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yep :-) I've got a new laptop, so I should be on a bit more during the week.--Gilderien Talk| 20:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, hopefully I won't lose too badly. Anyway, I've long had a section where I curate my lists of award-winners, see here. It has been quite useful but all of the awards are for the best novel of anykind, meaning that (of course) certain subgenres are under-represented. Would you be interested in seeing listings for any of the following three specialised awards: ::*Sidewise Award for Alternate History (Obvious from the title, really. I haven't yet got any on my list but two winners are on the "to-read" pile.) ::*The James Tiptree, Jr. Award (Best handling of gender issues in speculative fiction. I've read a couple, though not really as many as I should have.) ::*The Prometheus Award (The best SF from a libertarian perspective. While I'm not a doctrinaire adherent of the philosophy, I have an interest in SF relating to human freedom and, as such, have acquired a few winners.) ::Currently reading: Iain M. Banks, The Hydrogen Sonata.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Losing Yes, I lost round 5. By an extraordinary margin as well.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ouch. I'm sorry to see that. It was quite a large margin but not as much as some of the teams were.--Gilderien Talk| 14:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The Inheritance deluxe edition is out soon. Have you preordered your copy yet?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 19:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::What?? No, unfortunately...that tells me I'm working too hard at the moment, need to take a step back and relax with a good book. Q is for Quantum, the A-Z guide to quantum physics is a little heavier than my usual choices...--Gilderien Talk| 21:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, it finally includes an authorised picture of Shruikan. By Palencar! For light reading, the new Terry Pratchett collection A Blink of the Screen is pretty good. It's about a third Discworld stories (a complete set at last!) and the rest is the remainder of his short fiction (he's always prefered novels). All worthwhile, particularly with Terry's commentary. The first story, "The Hades Business", about an agent employed to make Hell more profitable, dates back to 1962. Also included are several colour plates of Josh Kirby's artwork.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:53, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a couple of notes on recent reading: *Christopher Anvil: I'm now halfway through Baen's series collecting his complete stories. He was never a big league author, selling mainly to Analog and Amazing during the 60's, when most people were reading New Worlds, but his stories are competent and enjoyable within their genre boundaries (remember, in any human vs alien confrontation, it was deemed ideologically necessary for the human to win). A couple, sold to magazines such as Galaxy, tend to outshine the rest. *Ray Feist: I'm halfway through the Darkwar Saga, with only Wrath of a Mad God, At the Gates of Darkness and A Crown Imperilled to read before I'm caught up with progress. *SF classics: acclaimed space opera Hyperion and its sequel lived up to high expectations with its smart use of literary devices, Stranger in a Strange Land started well but meandered into a series of fallacious philosophical arguments, City was an unexpectedly good, unreliably told, future history and The World of Null-A was a rather good SF thrill-ride, though frequently excessively confusing. *John Wyndham: often derided as an author of cosy catastrophes, Wyndham has perhaps been badly served by SF critics. His first novel under that name, The Day of the Triffids, could perhaps be described as such in parts but is rather dark much of the time. Humanity, by now reliant on triffid oil to prop up the economy, is mostly blinded when an orbital missile defence system malfunctions, leaving the already blind and a few lucky survivors to try to escape the mindless triffids, who have pulled up their roots in an instinctive search for nutrients. The Kraken Wakes is perhaps more successful, as the source of the terror is less certain. The best one is The Midwich Cuckoos, which shifts the source of the horror from the invaders to the human reaction. *Ace Doubles: The Ballad of Beta-2 and Empire Star are early, inventive Delany (i.e. before he got lost in his own head writing Dhalgren) but not quite as sharp as their successors, such as Babel-17. Annihilation Factor is a decent early book by Barrington Bayley but he wouldn't hit his stride for a couple of years after. *Poul Anderson: The two "Hoka" books are somewhat contrived attempts at comedy writing, something the doom-laden, fatalistic Anderson was never adept at. Virgin Planet and Star Ways are the two novels of the "Psychotechnic League" sequence, which though average by Anderson's good standard don't quite match up to his later "Technic Civilization Saga" material. Coming up is Anderson's acknowledged fantasy classic The Broken Sword.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) hey its lord rahsnar i dont think that was very nice and everything is in past tense because i have already read the books so i will try to start editing in present or future tense Lord Rashnar Deluxe The deluxe edition is out! I've got mine on order, the most exciting bits are #A picture of Shruikan. #The return of the Man Who Sees The Lights. #An epilogue.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I need to get myself a copy too I won a Waterstones gift card when I got Inheritance by picking the correct model dragon on the way out.--Gilderien Talk| 20:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So you didn't get disqualified for possessing an unfair advantage?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 21:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha they were all toy dragons nothing like the cycle it was a random 1/10 chance with a bit of an educated guess picking the second smallest one because I thought it was the least likely to be picked.--Gilderien Talk| 22:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Always choose the one least likely to be picked: AKA the Last (Crusade) theorem. Have you had the chance to read any more Riftwar? Also, some kind of event is taking place on one of my more obscure wikis. I don't quite know what it is but it seems very exciting.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gilderien, I just wanted to invite you to my wikia Dragonwisdom. If you have any questions about it you can message me on my talk page on it. Invitation to Dragon wisdom Hey Gilderien, I just wanted to invite you to my wikia Dragonwisdom.If you have any questions you can write me at my talk page. P.S. Feel free to edit and add to the wiki if you want, I think You'll enjoy this page though. Link1995 (talk) 03:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The Hobbit What's been happening on your end? I've been promoting the Hobbit on one of my other wikis.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been very busy with mocks. Oh ok I am meaning to go and see it over Christmas, don't spoil the ending :) Only just heard it's going to be three films now not two. Have you seen it?--Gilderien Talk| 19:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't seen it but have talked with someone who has. It apparently takes a while to get going but picks up nicely when Bilbo finally leaves the Shire. Additionally, the main Bilbo plotline is said to be more entertaining than the "return of the Necromancer" plotline, with the "Riddles in the Dark" scene being a particular highlight. Even so, there isn't really any justification for it being three films rather than one. Meanwhile, I'm waiting for the last big release of the year, the utterly deranged Ack-Ack Macaque...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Similarly I have talked to a few people who have seen it and they concurred in that it is an excellent film. However, it does seem a bit "money-grabbing" to make it into 3 films, being nothing near the length of LOTR but anyway... --Gilderien Talk| 23:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh also I submitted us for some free advertising on the Wikia main page using :-) --Gilderien Talk| 23:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I will never turn down advertising. I've written Wikipedia articles on Splinter and The Centauri Device recently and reposted an updated version of The Recollection with additional citations.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC :::::::I've watchlisted both of them :) By the way, can you tell what the IP is trying to do here? I reverted it because it breaks formatting, but can't tell if it would have been useful.--Gilderien Talk| 20:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not too sure but I think it was supposed to translate the text in that section, when a cursor was rolled over it, into Spanish. (Portugese?)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I've just got one of those "what would you do" type of questions. See this edit here. He may be right in his statement but I reverted it, since it broke links and every piece of canon media uses the original spelling. Do you think I was right to revert it and preserve an institutional error? (I also wrote another page: An Infinite Summer)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm I think I would have done the same thing and encourage them to start a discussion on the matter.--Gilderien Talk| 22:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::No one changed it back at least but I'm not exactly a regular. Should I start a forum topic?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 21:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I would, though I don't know what the wiki is like - if it were like WP it would be what does it say in the sources, right, use that then.--Gilderien Talk| 00:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Also, where did you get this from? :) --Gilderien Talk| 00:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, this is the spelling used in the sources. Probably a mistake but a very prominent and often used mistake that develops its own kind of truth.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year --Wyvern Rex. (talk) 21:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I've got a new account on SF publisher Tor.com. It's rather good, since most of the editors hang out on the comment threads there (Gardner Dozois, former editor of Asimov's magazine, anthologist, author and current editor of a "Best of" series, David G. Hartwell, anthologist and current editor of a "Best of" series, Rich Horton, anthologist and current editor of a "Best of" series and James Davis Nicoll, an editor of the Science Fiction Book Club are regulars.). It's rather more lively than the Gollancz website is and the commentators are rather better informed about literary SF than on Gawker Media, so I think I will stay.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Paolini interview Don't get your hopes up, it's 75% "no comment" answers. Still, it's part of the Lytherus featured author week.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, how can I help? DorûAreaba (talk) 16:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I just saw your exchange with WeasEl. That's really cool that you can talk German. :) DorûAreaba (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC Hmm if you own a copy of inheritance probably the most useful thing you can do is help write Chapter summaries for it. Oh, thanks haha my German isn't great but I can get by with it ... --Gilderien Talk| 16:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I only have it in German :) since I speak both German and English as mother tongues DorûAreaba (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok that's pretty cool :) I was just taught it up to GCSEs, up to 16. --Gilderien Talk| 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle Eragon and LotR similarities are way cool. I mean I am a huge fan of both but I probably only discovered a fraction of them DorûAreaba (talk) 16:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah same I probably got 10 or so but tbh there is a limited range of invented names you can have without some sounding similar.--Gilderien Talk| 16:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I've looked. I'm sorry to say there's no sign of him after 24 July last year. I suppose I just kept expecting him to drop back in.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 19:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Where was that? The latest I could find was the 5th ... He didn't respond to me skyping him either, I guess he's just lost interest in Wikia.--Gilderien Talk| 20:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was on one of the technical wikis, I believe.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 15:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good one. By the way, are they doing anything for Eragon's''tenth anniversary?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The only thing I remember is a new edition of Eragon ...--Gilderien Talk| 15:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::OK. I'm currently reading my way through the complete Edgar Allan Poe. I might also try some Chambers and Hodgson. (They're all free downloads from ''Project Gutenberg)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It's been a while... Sorry about the long gap. I've got accounts over on Tor and Gollancz and have been editing on Wikipedia, so I haven't had much of a chance to edit here. Still, I see you've read some Banks and KSR. What did you think of them?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 16:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Happy new year.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 22:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Gilderien, I am not trying to cause any disagreements or problems, and i am aware that you have seniority and position over me in this Wiki, but i do not understand how my edit to thr Roran page is unnecessary. As a fan of the series without internet at my house, and only able to use these wikis when i have free time at school (which i have just begun doing), i was confused to see taht Roran's mother, Marian, had her own page, but was not mentioned by name in his. Since she is metioned in other wikis i felt it was only appropiate to mention that Marian was Rora's mother. if i input the information incorrectly, then i ask for forgiveness, and i hope i shall do better in the future. if my edit was erased for other reasons, i would like to know what they are so that i may do better in the future and on other wikis. I haven't reversed any of your edits, sorry, it must have been another user.--Gilderien Talk| 00:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, I believe I reversed that edit. I removed the "Family" section because the infobox (the green and white box at the top of the page) has a section for "family" under "Chronological and political information". As this section includes links to the pages of Roran's family members, including Marian, I removed the section you had added as it duplicated this information. In light of your comment, I have now rephrased part of the "Early history" section to mention Marian by name. Thanks for contributing.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:54, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Disagreement Thank you both, and i would like to apologize, my mistake was made of ignorance, and i will do better in the future. I should have learned more before entering unkown territory, before i appeared "rude and capable rather than rude an incapable" either way, i lose. ' [[User:IramainChrion|IramainChrion] (talk) 15:30, April 11, 2014 (UTC)]'IramanChrion :Don't worry, we all have to learn how to use the system. Thanks.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mother of Learning It's new to me, thank you for linking it. I'm currently on Stephen Baxter's authorised chronicle of the Second Martian War, The Massacre of Mankind: how can humanity hope to fend off the deadly heat rays when our interplanetary adversaries have cracked the lethal problem of terrestrial bacteria? I also hope to get round to Rogue One soon.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:32, April 16, 2017 (UTC)